The Sims Movie
The Sims Movie is an upcoming 2020 American CGI animated science fiction-comedy fantasy adventure film based on the top-selling life simulation PC game series ''The Sims'' created by Will Wright, Electronic Arts, and Maxis. This film will be written and directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, Will Wright, and Nicholas Stoller. It will also be the first animated film to be produced by Maxis's new animation division Maxis Feature Animation. Synopsis The movie takes place in the Sims Universe, the virtual world where all Sims live, inside the computer that is owned by their master SimGod. The universe's inhabitants, the Sims, are always well-mannered. But a young, quirky, and romantic woman named Babs L'Amour starts to uncover the history, mysteries, and secrets of the Sims Universe, for not only is the universe full of cheating, lying, deceiving, secret-ridden people like the Goths, Don Lothario, and the struggling Newbies, but they are being ruled by a greater power. Babs is terrified to discover the truth about the universe's existence and the fact that the Sims are stuck inside a video game being played by millions of people worldwide. Because of this, she goes on a journey with her friends Ollie Purdue, Alex Moyer, Robert the Plumbob, and Larry the Llama to escape their fate caused by the players while also facing their nemesis SimDemon, an evil person from the real world who hates the Sims. Plot Coming soon! Cast The Sims Universe *AnnaSophia Robb as Babs L'Amour, a young adult female Sim who is the main protagonist of the movie. *David Schwimmer as Ollie Purdue, a young adult male Sim who is Babs's love interest and the main deuteragonist of the movie. **Schwimmer also voices Bob Newbie, a struggling lazy bookworm who loves animals. *Amy Poehler as Cassidy Purdue, Ollie's sister. *Justin Roiland as Andre DaSilva, a childish gamer who has anger issues. *Katie Crown as June Kay, an insane but ambitious foodie with the essence of flavor. *Ray Romano as Steve Fogel, a cheerful comedian who likes food. *Glenn Close as Gladys Morse, an old female Sim with a long-time interest in romance. *Alec Baldwin as Vernon Morse, a gloomy and lazy businessman who loves music. *Cuba Gooding Jr. as Robert the Plumbob, an anthropomorphic talking plumbob emerald who helps Babs and Ollie on their adventure to stop SimDemon from destroying the Sims universe. *Rob Schneider as the Grim Reaper, the spirit of death who works for either SimGod or SimDemon. *Tom Kenny as Larry the Llama, an anthropomorphic llama who is Robert the Plumbob's best friend and main transportation. **Kenny also voices Dennis Kim, a neat and domestic perfectionist who loves the outdoors. He is Olivia's grandfather and Alice's father. *Morgan Freeman as Simon Simmonds, an elderly but wise male Sim who is a wizard and one of SimGod's friends. *Dwayne Johnson as Kai Kahue, an active bro who is also a perfectionist. *Jim Gaffigan as Bob Pancakes, a lonely and gloomy slob who loves to make and eat pancakes. *Tina Fey as Eliza Pancakes, Bob's wife who is materialistic and neat. **Fey also voices Laney Voom, a romantic and active foodie who is Vernon's wife. *Neil Patrick Harris as Mortimer Goth, an outgoing and creative bookworm living in his mansion. *Winona Ryder as Bella Goth, Mortimer's long-time friend and wife. *Anna Kendrick as Cassandra Goth, the teenage daughter of Mortimer and Bella. *Jason Drucker as Alexander Goth, Cassandra's younger brother. *Josh Hutcherson as Travis Scott, a confident and outgoing geek. *Jennifer Lawrence as Summer Holiday, a young adult female Sim who is outgoing like Travis Scott, but she's also cheerful and active. **Lawrence also voices Alex Moyer, a young adult female Sim who joins and helps Babs, Ollie, and Robert the Plumbob on their adventure to stop SimDemon from destroying the Sims universe. *Claudia Kim as Liberty Lee, a clumsy geek with a large interest in technology and books. **Kim also voices Alice Spencer-Kim, a creative and childish muse that loves the outdoors. She is Olivia's mother and Eric's wife. *Chris Cooper as Geoffrey Landgraab, an adult male Sim who wants his family to be successful like his ancestors. *Bonnie Hunt as Nancy Landgraab, Geoffrey's wife. **Hunt also voices Katrina Caliente, Nina and Dina's mother. *Alexander Gould as Malcolm Landgrabb, the teenage son of Geoffrey and Nancy Landgraab who is one of SimDemon's minions. He's the secondary antagonist of the movie. *Zooey Deschanel as Zoe Patel, a cheerful and gregarious but clumsy goofball. *Seth Rogen as Mitchell Kalani, a lazy but outgoing bro who is one of Zoe's roommates. *Bill Hader as Jameson "J" Huntington III, a non-committal but active bro. **Hader also voices Don Lothario, a young adult male Sim who is active, romantic, and alluring but also non-committal. *Phil LaMarr as Gavin Richards, a musing bro who is creative and neat. *Tara Strong as Nina and Dina, the two twin sisters. *Hynden Walch as Olivia Spencer-Kim-Lewis, a young child Sim who is the daughter of Alice Spencer-Kim and Eric Lewis. *Samuel L. Jackson as Eric Lewis, a materialistic and self-assured glutton who is Olivia's father and Alice's husband. *Whoopi Goldberg as Vivian Lewis, a cheerful, domestic, and family-oriented foodie who is Olivia's grandmother and Eric's mother. *Kristen Bell as Betty Newbie, Bob's wife. The Real World *Will Ferrell as SimGod, a kind, nice, loving, and caring human God from the real world who plays and creates the Sims universe and likes the Sims. *Jason Lee as SimDemon, a mean-spirited, powerful, and evil human from the real world who hates the Sims. He is SimGod's arch-nemesis and the main antagonist of the movie. *Will Wright as himself, the creator of "The Sims" games who is one of SimGod's friends. Production Development On May 25, 2007, it was announced that The Sims film rights had been purchased by 20th Century Fox. At that time, not much was known about the film, besides that, it was to be written by Brian Lynch, the man responsible for writing movies such as Scary Movie 3 and writing and directing the 1999 film Big Helium Dog. The film was to be produced by John Davis, responsible for films such as Norbit and Eragon. He revealed in an interview that he is taking inspiration from John Hughes' 1985 film Weird Science for the movie adaptation. }} However, the film didn't get into production and was on hold until it was officially canceled by Disney on August 10, 2019, after acquiring 20th Century Fox. But in June 2017, two years before the cancellation of the Fox version of the film, Warner Bros. Pictures purchased the film rights for The Sims from Electronic Arts, and they're planning to make an animated feature-length film based on The Sims games under the Warner Animation Group banner. Writing Coming soon! Storyboards Coming soon! Design Coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Voice recording Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Sound Coming soon! Music In September 2018, it was confirmed that Ilan Eshkeri, who composed the score for The Sims 4 and Shaun the Sheep Movie, would also compose the score for the movie. Release Coming soon! Marketing Coming soon! Home media Coming soon! Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response Coming soon! Accolades Coming soon! References Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Comedy Category:The Sims Category:Electronic Arts Category:Films based on video games Category:Comedy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Animation Group Category:The Sims Movie Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Science fiction films Category:Comic science fiction Category:Fantasy films Category:Animated fantasy films Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:MovieLover9000's ideas